1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master/slave outlet system; in particular, to an outlet system in which the slave outlet supplies power only when the master outlet starts to.
2. Description of Related Art
Lately people make increasing use of electronic devices, and thus the use of extension lines increases. People also pay increasing attention to convenience, security and power-saving in various electronic devices. Currently, there are several types of commercially available extension line outlets on the market, including single switch control extension line and individual switch control extension line.
Refer to FIG. 1, wherein a perspective diagram of a single switch control extension line is shown. The single switch control extension line 1 (briefly referred as conjunctively-controlled based) has a plug 10, extension line 12 and a body 14, in which on the body 14 there are installed multiple outlets 142 and a switch 144. All outlets 142 installed on the body 14 are controlled by the switch 144, and when the switch 144 is turned on, AC power is introduced from the plug 10 and sent to each outlet 142 via the extension line 12 and the conducting switch 144, so as to allow use by various electronic devices. However, using the single switch control extension line 1 may not achieve the objectives of security and power-saving.
Refer to FIG. 2, wherein a perspective diagram of an individual switch control extension line is shown. The individual switch control extension line 2 (briefly referred as individually-controlled based) has a plug 20, an extension line 22 and a body 24, in which on the body 24 there are installed multiple outlets 242 and multiple switches 244. Each outlet 242 on the body 24 is correspondingly controlled by each switch 244, and when the switch 244 is turned on, AC power is introduced from the plug 20 and sent to each corresponding outlet 242 via the extension line 22 and the conducting switch 244, so as to allow use by various electronic devices.
Refer again to FIGS. 1 and 2. In terms of users, in addition to more functions of outlet 242 on the individual switch control extension line 2, each outlet 242 has respective switch 244 for control, thus, compared with the above-described single switch control extension line 1, it comparatively resolves the problems of security and power-saving. However, since users are required to respectively turn on each switch 244 of the individual switch control extension line 2 to allow use of the corresponding outlet 242, this may cause inconvenience for users during operations.